


Making it Bearable

by Kyntha



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Korean War, M/M, Medication, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntha/pseuds/Kyntha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what should have been Trapper's going away party in "Check-Up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it Bearable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Few Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746305) by [edna_blackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edna_blackadder/pseuds/edna_blackadder). 



> I realized as I re-read this, I must have had edna_blackadder's story "A Few Hours" in my head when I wrote.

Trapper packed his belongings as Hawkeye looked on trying to crack jokes, but failing. He was cursing Trapper’s ulcer as much as he was happy Trapper had a ticket home.

“Thanks, Trap.” Hawkeye finally said, fighting back tears.

“For what?”

“For making it bearable. For being honest...and open.” He swallowed hard. There were people about and he couldn't say everything he wanted to say. He wasn't sure he could say it anyway without sobbing. “You let me lean on you.”

Trapper wanted nothing more in that moment to take Hawkeye in his arms. The last time he would ever do that had passed unceremoniously as a quickie in the dark corners of the mess tent long after most of the camp had gone to bed. “No charge.” was all he could manage.

Hours later they danced slowly together in the dark, empty Officers Club. Trapper had promised Klinger he would lock up for the night if Klinger would help an inebriated Henry to his tent.

Trapper cried quietly in Hawkeye's chest while Hawkeye whispered what were intended to be words of comfort to him. "...get Margaret to assist with the surgery. ...best damn nurse... ...won't let Ferret Face touch you.... ...Radar telegraph Louise..."

His gut ached both from the pain of the ulcer and of knowing he wasn't going to see Louise after all. He wondered if he'd ever see her or the girls again. His deployment had been full of disappointment. First not being able to adopt the kid a few months back, the ceasefire that wasn't and now this. The only bright side to having to stay is the Army let him stay with the unit and Hawkeye for surgery and recovery. Hawkeye was the only thing that kept him going these days.

And Hawkeye was still rattling on. "...just three weeks..." Finally Trapper could take no more. 

He shifted his head even with Hawk's. "Can it, will ya." He whispered into dark hair and planted a kiss on Hawk's lips for good measure. What he desperately wanted right now was to feed his cock to Hawkeye here in the darkness of the Officer's Club. He wanted to hold Hawkeye's hair while to other surgeon brought him to release. Trapper had begun his regimen of tranquilizers and pain meds already, though. All they seemed to be doing so far was preventing a hard on. 

He kissed Hawkeye again, hard and demanding, in hopes something would happen. Hawk began fumbling at belt buckles and tried to sink to his knees. "No good, Hawk." He murmured against chapped lips and rough stubble, "The meds..."

Mercifully Hawkeye understood. "You'll just have to do me, then." He teased, only partially serious. The blond decided it was the least he could do and slid down Hawkeye's body without precursor.

He liked the way the black silk of Hawk's bathrobe framed his face as he sucked in Hawk's dick. They moved in rhythm for several minutes, Trap gladly allowing Hawk to fuck his face. Hawk gripped blond curls and whispered obscenities until he came deep down Trapper's throat.

“I know it’s selfish of me, Trap,” Hawkeye said as they walked back to the Swamp “but I’m not sorry you’re staying.”

“Easy there, Hawk.” Trapper said aloud, gripping his arm under the pretext that Hawk was too drunk to walk on his own. In Hawkeye’s ear, he whispered, “I love you too, big lug.”


End file.
